Dragon Down
by BobWhite
Summary: Daenerys, Viserys, Drogo, Dragons and Dothraki in modern times. What happens when Daenerys is married off to Drogo by her brother Vincent so he can get at her fortune? What happens when he finds out that Dany & a friend made sure he could never get at the fortune? How will he react? Full summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more. Might have some Dothraki language


**Full Summary:**

In modern day Toronto, Canada, eighteen year old Daenerys Targaryen has been left in the care of her older half-brother Vincent. Daenerys is the sole heir to her father's fortune and corporation. Vincent, having been the black sheep in the family, was left penniless. But when their parents died four years ago, Vincent became Daenerys' sole guardian and has been trying to figure out a way to get at the money he believes is rightfully his by blood. What happens when Vincent marries Daenerys off to Drogo Khalton of the Dothraki Gang? How will she react to be suddenly a bride? Will she react in the way her new husband would, by taking blood? And what does a downed plane have anything to do with the Targaryen family and a rookie in the 15th District, which the gang lives near? Was a friendship already born between Deanerys and the rookie? Did they already know each other?

 **A New Rookie:**

 **An Unrelenting Friendship:**

I had known Daenerys since we were ten. We'd grown up together and though our families kept in touch, we drifted after the deaths of each of our sets of parents. She became sole heir to her family's fortune. I became a cop to keep the land that had been in my family for generations. Dany and I still kept in touch through emails once a month, though she kept the emails from her brother Vincent because he didn't want her to have a life outside what he could provide for her. But since I had bought her the computer in the first place, he wasn't allowed to take it from her let alone touch it. Vincent had never liked me but because his parents had, he wasn't allowed to say anything about our friendship. He didn't believe that rich people should be friends with the non-rich.

When Dany's parents died and Vincent became her legal guardian, things changed. He knew that I knew that he had been left out of the Targaryen Will and that Dany had been given sole heir to her family's fortune. So he made sure that I stayed out of his sister's life. Though, he should have made sure that the money was still in her bank account. Dany knew that her half-brother was after the fortune that had been left to her so she did what she thought was right and went to the bank without her brother. At the age of eighteen, Dany needed to secure her fortune before her brother could steal it all for himself. I met Dany at the bank and together we set up a bank account in my name only and she transferred most of her fortune to the new bank account. The bank knew what we were doing and why we were doing it and the owner of the bank approved the transfer, though Dany left a little over ten thousand in the original account so that her brother wouldn't be tempted to take it all. The owner of the bank changed the address to my address so that Vincent wouldn't catch on to our ploy and go to the cops about it.

After the bank account was set up and we were sure Vincent wouldn't catch on to our ploy, we went out for lunch and then headed back to my home. The property bordered another property which I never really ventured towards. Dany and I took the horses out and went to check on the fences to make sure they were still standing. The other property belonged to a Gang that even my parents refused to get to know. They didn't want their children to associate with Gangs so we always kept our distances. Though, I had recently made friends with one of the brothers, who seemed interested in me as well as the horses that lived on my property. Rhkaro was my age and he seemed to always be riding his horse around his property whenever I was out on my own. We didn't date, because his brother probably wouldn't allow him to. He would have had to bring me home to his family and they would have had to approve before we could date or marry, but he seemed to like these forbidden moments when we were alone together.

The Khalton's had been trying to get ahold of my family's land since I could remember and it never happened. The Dothraki Gang now ruled the Khalton's property as their leader was the oldest brother of the Khalton family. The Khalton family had been trying to get our property through marriage for so long that it was a wonder Rhkaro hadn't told his older brother about our flirtation. When Dany and I rode up on the far fences and noticed that they were down, I immediately got angry. It meant that the Dothraki Gang had broken the law and was either allowing their horses to roam freely on my land or was trying to steal my horses. I tried to send Dany back to the house but she said she was coming with me. I took out my phone and took pictures of the wrecked fence and then we moved onto the Khalton property. We stayed cautious of who might be watching us, but as we neared the main house, we knew that nobody was watching us. I saw Rhkaro out front holding a bunch of horses that had been tethered together. He had his horse saddled and his older brother was leading his horse from the barn as well.

Dany and I stopped near Rhkaro and I talked with him for a few minutes. Rhkaro explained that the horses had ventured over sometime the night before but he didn't know how the fence had been damaged. His older brother and him were going to take some hammer and nails out to the fence and fix the problem. Dany and I helped with the horses and Drogo mounted his horse and followed us back towards my property. When we got back to the fence, Dany and I moved the horses through and let them off the lead ropes that were around their necks before turning back towards the fence. We secured our horses to a section of fence that wasn't damaged and went to help fix the damaged part. Drogo took an immediate liking to Dany who was shy at first. But with a little prodding from me, she started to come out of her reserved shell. Rhkaro and I talked little as we didn't want Drogo learning how close we really were, though I could tell that he already knew.

After the fence was fixed, Rhkaro and Drogo went back to their house and I took Dany back to my house. We made dinner and watched a movie before Vincent came and picked her up. He seemed happy about something but we couldn't figure out what it was. It would be another three months before I learned why he was so happy that night. But could I save my friend from a marriage that she never wanted?

 **A New Job:**

I started at the 15th shortly after leaving Rookie Academy. I became a cop so that I could keep my property. It wasn't a big deal; I needed a stable job to keep the property in my hands. The Dothraki Gang was known throughout Toronto as being ruthless. I couldn't judge them; they weren't ruthless when they were ever around me. Some of them could be pretty mean when it came to the horses that were on my land. Some would claim that some of my horses were actually theirs and knock down fences just to steal my horses, but it was something I was used to. And besides, either Rhkaro or Drogo would always bring them back to my property and fix the damaged fences that their members had destroyed. Drogo approved of Rhkaro's relationship with me, but he didn't approve of the way I was trying to keep my property. He didn't approve of my becoming a cop. He thought it was asking for trouble and it probably was, but it was the only way I could think to keep the property for myself.

My new co-workers knew nothing of my affiliation with the Dothraki Gang or the leader Drogo. They knew nothing of my affiliation with the Targaryen family either and I wanted to keep it that way. **Wanted** being the operative word. After my probation was up, Vincent showed up pissed as usual. He was beyond angry and many of the cops around me seemed to fear him. Maybe it was because he was the son of one of the most influential people that had ever lived in Toronto. I don't know, but he bypassed my fellow cops and came straight for me. He was furious as he grabbed my arm and demanded to talk to me. All I did was slam my fist into his face. He seemed stunned as did those that I worked with. Before he could say anything, Sgt. Best came up and demanded that I apologize. I laughed at that.

"If Vincent wants an apology, it won't be given. I'm guessing you're pissed because Daenerys and I moved her fortune into a bank account with my name on it so you couldn't get your greedy little paws on it. Trust me; you won't be getting at it now. We made sure all the mail came to my house. You think you can get what you want, but Dany needed to secure her fortune before you squandered it all. Your poor just like the rest of the world now! Ha!"

With that, I grabbed my bag and left the Barn. I looked back once to know that he was beyond furious. I needed to find Dany and fast and let her know what was going on. But before I could find Dany, a text from Rhkaro stopped me in my tracks and I was speeding towards my home. Being a cop would have to wait for now. It had been nearly three months since I'd last seen Dany and a lot had happened in that time.

When I got home, Rhkaro was waiting and I knew that something bad had to have happened. He had my horse ready and was sitting on the porch steps. I gave him a peck on the cheek and headed inside to change. There was no need to show up at the Khalton property dressed as a cop, they would skin me alive if I did that. When I was dressed in something appropriate, we headed for the Khalton property through my property just in case there were any cops watching the road leading onto the Khalton property.

What would I find within Rhkaro's home? What was so important that I was needed immediately?

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please**_ _ **REVIEW**_ _ **…**_


End file.
